deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby and Rinko vs Ash and Pikachu
Description The mascots of two franchises about superpowered pets clash with their human partners at their side. After suffering a horrific stomp without Ash to help him, Pikachu returns for another shot, this time with Ash commanding him. But can Pikachu win the Jewelpet this time? Or will Ruby and Rinko blow both him and Ash away? Interlude Wiz: Not only are superheroes everywhere, but so are superpowered pets. Here, we bring in two such pets and their owners: Ruby, the Jewelpet rabbit of Luck and Courage, with her human partner Rinko Kougyoku. Boomstick: And Pikachu, the electric Mouse Pokemon, with his trainer Ash Ketchum. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Rinko Kougyoku Ruby ... Wiz: To cast spells more complex than telekinesis, Ruby does a small dance and yells... Ruby (doing a small dance): Puru Puru Prism Jewerhythm! Ruby Jewel Flash! Wiz: She intends it to power up others' courage and luck, but her spells usually fail and...(Ruby ends up creating a massive explosion that launches her afar) Boomstick: Whoa! She can blow stuff up! My turn! (does a small dance) Puru Puru Prism Jewerhythm! Boomstick Jewel Flash! (a Bob-Omb falls down next to him and explodes, sending him flying away) Yes! I can imitate Ruby! Wiz: But magic's not the only thing she has. She's physically fit too, being an anime rabbit. She runs fast, can knock out grown men and crocodiles in a single kick, can hold a crocodile's jaws open, and with the help of the Sweetspets, the KiraDeco 5, and her fellow Jewelpets, pull out the Milky Way's cavity tooth. ... Wiz: Later, she upgrades her magic so she can send giant lizards flying and destroy mountains. Ash Ketchum Boomstick: Who wants to be the very best like no one ever was? I know...Bass, Travis Touchdown, The Great And Powerful Trixie... Wiz: We're not talking about any of those three. No, we're talking about Ash Ketchum, the protagonist of the Pokemon anime. Boomstick: He took forever to win a Pokemon League! ... Wiz: The three original starter Pokemon Bulbarsaur, Charmander, and Squirtle were meant for Ash, but three other trainers took them. So instead, Professor Oak captured a Pikachu, which served as Ash's first Pokemon. Pikachu Boomstick: We first featured Pikachu way back in Death Battle Season 1. So what's new for him now? Wiz: Quite a bit, in fact. Death Battle (Cue ACDC Town) (Ruby and Rinko are talking a walk. Suddenly, they both walk past Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu.) Ash: Whoa, I better have that rare Pokemon! (throws a Pokeball at Ruby to no effect) Ruby: Ouch! What was that for?!? I'm not a Pokemon or whatever you call that; I'm a Jewelpet! Ash: It can talk too?!? Pikachu, I choose you! Let's capture that rare rabbit Pokemon! Pikachu: Pika! Rinko: No, I'm not letting you snatch my friend! FIGHT! (Cue Spark Mandrill's Theme) Ash: Pikachu, use Thundershock! Pikachu: Pikachu! (shoots a small lightning ball at Ruby, who deflects it with her Jewel Stick, hitting Ash and leaving him open for Rinko to kick him backwards.) Ash: Hey! Pokemon trainers aren't supposed to hit each other during Pokemon Battles! Ruby (tackling Ash to the ground and then jumping off): Didn't you hear me? I said I'm not a Pokemon. Rinko: What's a Pokemon Battle? Ash: It's when two trainers have their Pokemon fight. (Ruby throws a pan at Pikachu, who then electrically charges it and throws it back at her, zapping her.) Hey! Why is your Pokemon attacking without orders?!? Ruby: Like I said, I'm a Jewelpet, not a Pokemon! (throws a starfish shuriken at Ash) Ash: Call off your rabbit and let's fight like gentlemen! Only our Pokemon are supposed to fight! Rinko: If you say so. Ruby, don't attack the boy. Ruby: Alright! (kicks Pikachu backwards) Ash: Pikachu, use Skull Bash! (Pikachu charges up a Skull Bash and then flies headfirst into Ruby, knocking her backwards. But upon being hit, Ruby grabs Pikachu, causing both of them to roll for a while before Ruby gets to her feet, lifts Pikachu over her head, and throws him aside.) Pikachu! Iron Tail! (Pikachu swings his charged-up tail at Ruby, but Ruby parries it with her Jewel Stick. Pikachu then zaps Ruby with short-ranged lightning before kicking her backwards.) Ruby (getting back up): Hammer time! (pulls out her wooden hammer and jumps towards Pikachu, preparing to flatten him with it) Ash: Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail! (Pikachu dodges Ruby's overhead hammer strike and then bisects the head of the hammer with Iron Tail. However, the handle still remains. Ruby pokes Pikachu with it three times and then knocks him away with a hard sideways swing.) What a smart Pokemon. Attacking without instruction and knowing about my Pikachu's weakness to Grass-type attacks like Wood Hammer. Ruby (charging up an explosive energy ball): I said, STOP CALLING ME A POKEMON! ...Oh wait, I'm not supposed to attack the boy, just the mouse. (throws the ball at Pikachu) Ash: Pikachu, dodge! (Pikachu dodges, causing the energy ball to hit and blow up a cabbage merchant's cart full of cabbages instead. The cabbages all fly into the air.) Cabbage merchant: My cabbages! Ruby: Oh no, I'm sorry! Puru Prism Jewerhythm! Ruby Jewel Flash! (materializes another cart. Using the cart, Ruby catches some of the falling cabbages while Rinko catches the rest with her Jewel Stick's telekinesis and places them in the cart.) Cabbage merchant: Thank you, white bunny! What's your name? Ruby: Ruby. Ash: Pikachu, use Thundershock! (Pikachu shoots a lightning ball at Ruby, who deflects it with her Jewel Stick.) Ruby: This is not a safe place for you, cabbage man! So get to safety! (the cabbage merchant flees) (Cue The Hot Wind Blowing) Rinko (shoots a small laser beam at Ash): Enough with this Pokemon Battle garbage! You just put a human life in danger! Ash: Fine! Pikachu! Go for the redhead! Use Quick Attack! (Pikachu hits Rinko twice with Quick Attack) Ruby (gets mad and knocks Ash back with a roundhouse kick): First you endanger a cabbage merchant, and now you're hurting my friend?!? (Pikachu also gets mad and shoots another lightning blast directly at Ruby, who then jumps over the lightning and roundhouse kicks him as well.) Rinko: Ruby! Let's take out that rogue Jewelpet together! (Rinko starts shooting more small lasers at Pikachu, who dodges them all but ends up backing into Ruby who grabs his tail and performs a hammer throw on him. Ash then runs towards Rinko and throws a punch towards her face, but she bends backwards to dodge it, bends back up, and headbutts him backwards.) Conclusion Next Time Category:Work in progress Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Japanese' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles